User blog:CEDJunior/A Look Back: Heel Eve Torres
Two years ago today, one of the most unforgettable WWE Diva moments happened: the long-overdue heel turn of Eve Torres. I remember wanting Eve to become a villainess since she lost the Divas Championship back in April of 2011, but I would have a long wait on my hands. Turns out patience truly is a virtue! The February 20, 2012 edition of Raw ''began with Eve in a segment with The Bella Twins, who brought up what happened with Zack Ryder and figured that Eve, who had been seen with Ryder, would be heartbroken. They thought wrong, as Eve laughed loudly and wickedly over that assumption, and it was at that exact moment that Eve made her villainous turn by revealing that she was merely using Ryder to get the attention that she had been receiving lately. Not only that, Eve had plans to do the same to John Cena, but Cena overheard everything. In what I consider Cena's funniest moment, "mah boy" (as I've called him since then) really trashed Eve to her face as she was shedding crocodile tears trying to explain herself. Among other things, Cena stated that he had lost a "broski" for a "hoeski," giving fans something to chant at Eve for months. Eve spent a week displaying her new evil character, whicn included an online promo the following day where she expresses pride in her actions and tells the fans that she is who she is: a woman who uses others to get ahead. She expressed that same sentiment on ''Raw the following week; stating that she has no problem using her looks to seduce men. Eve won her first pair of matches as a villainess against former Divas Champions Natalya and Alicia Fox, but when Ryder resurfaced, she went to work on him again. Ryder told her off from the start, but one kiss from Eve and his "little broskis" shrank; turning him into a sick puppy. Eve was pretty busy on the road to WrestleMania 28, as she and Beth Phoenix actually crashed the set of Extra due to their jealousy of Kelly Kelly being featured on the show. Kelly was interviewed by Beth's celebrity nemesis, Maria Menounos, and the scripted segment led to a tag team bout at 'Mania, which saw the villainous "Glama-Eve" duo defeated. Eve's night was not done, as she would cause a distraction that led Team Johnny to defeat Team Teddy in a huge tag team bout. After the match ended, Eve delivered a swift kick to Ryder's "little broskis." The victory made John Laurinaitis (God, I hate that man, but I'll save that for another blog) the permanent GM for Raw and SmackDown and he rewarded Eve by making her his Executive Administrator on April 23. In her time as EA, the evil Eve abused what little power she had; doing so by forcing Theodore Long to do embarrassing tasks, firing the Bellas, and in my favorite moment, berating the Big Show after he was caught mocking Laurinaitis. As part of her role, Eve actually wore glasses; as if she didn't look sexy enough! Eve's tenure as EA ended when Laurinaitis was canned in June. Eve was not done attempting to climb the corporate ladder, as she attempted to slither her way into being part of Booker T's administration on SmackDown. She was passed over by Teddy Long in one attempt, but when Kaitlyn was about to be hired as an assistant, Eve threatened legal action. This led to a one-on-one match for the job, which Eve won. However, Kaitlyn would get the last laugh by winning a #1 Contender's battle royal by lastly eliminating Eve. After that, Eve would begin acting nice and cordial to not only Kaitlyn, but Layla (who was the Divas Champion) as well. Of course, we all figured that she was up to something. At Night of Champions, Kaitlyn was found backstage clutching her ankle; stating that she was attacked by an unknown woman. Needing to put together a Divas Championship match for the event, Booker sent Eve to replace Kaitlyn, and she would go on to defeat Layla to win her record-setting third Divas Championship. Of course, the question of "Who attacked Kaitlyn?" came into play, and Kaitlyn later came out and revealed that her attacker was a blonde, which led Eve to accuse Beth Phoenix of the assault. It was later revealed that Aksana donned a blonde wig and attacked Kaitlyn at Night of Champions under Eve's orders, and after Eve had defeated both Kaitlyn and Layla in singles matches to retain her title, she was forced to face both of them at Hell in a Cell in a Triple Threat Match. Eve survived both Divas to retain her title. She would have to deal with Kaitlyn again at Survivor Series, but Eve was again victorious, mainly because Kaitlyn was again attacked by the evil Aksana backstage. Now, by then, I thought that the Eve/Kaitlyn rivalry was over, but at TLC, the feud was reignited when Eve caused Kaitlyn to be eliminated in a #1 Contender's battle royal. From that point on, Eve would defend her title on two occasions against Kaitlyn; getting intentionally DQ'ed in one match and getting counted out in another. Eve would have to face Kaitlyn again on the 20th Anniversary edition of ''Raw ''on January 14, 2013, and she had her champion's advantage taken away by Booker T. It was in that match that Eve lost her Divas Championship to Kaitlyn; an outcome we all knew would happen because Eve was leaving WWE. I was hoping that Eve would go out in a huge heel blaze of glory and she didn't disappoint. In an exclusive video, a furious Eve blasted Booker for taking her champion's advantage away, and then stated that she has been targeted and tormented, if you will, by the people that she has been tormenting: Zack Ryder, John Cena, and Kaitlyn. After her venomous rant, Eve quit WWE. WWE knew about Eve's intent to depart back in December 2012, and as I stated in an earlier blog, Eve's departure changed a lot in the Divas Division. Though it was not announced officially by online sites, plans were clearly set for Eve to feud with AJ Lee, which would have led to AJ winning the Divas Championship at WrestleMania 29 as a face. Kaitlyn clearly would not have won the title, but I believe she would have been transformed into a villainess and feuded with Babyface AJ after WM29. Instead, AJ was turned heel, and Kaitlyn would have a five-month title reign until losing to AJ at Payback. To say I love Heel Eve Torres would be an understatement. I hadn't been so crazy over an evil WWE Diva since Melina made her way into the main roster back in 2005. I had said for a long time that Eve had what it takes to be a sexy and powerful villainess, and her last 11 months in WWE proved me right. I still consider Melina my all time favorite heel Diva, but if she's at #1, Eve would have to be at 1A without question. Category:Blog posts